Young Hearts, Run Free
by sidsaid
Summary: Youth is a time for trying new things; exploring the world of love and relationships. Finding yourself and your peers, because in the end, these are your most precious years. A collection of drabbles/oneshots based off a Facebook role-playing game.
1. OliverJude

These are a selection of drabbly-oneshots based on characters, relationships and situations from a Facebook RPG I partake in.

* * *

><p><strong>Young Hearts, Run Free.<strong>

* * *

><p>Choice of Pairings:<p>

1) ScorpiusAshleigh

**2) OliverJude**

3) JackieDawson

Prompt One: 7 Minutes in Heaven by Fall Out Boy

Prompt Two: "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." - Robert Frost

Prompt Three: Candles, Bubbles and sunset

* * *

><p><strong>How About It?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." - Robert Frost.<p>

Well Jude Price was irresistible to say the least. And sure, she was desired by all and everyone. Though many wouldn't say they desired her love, there were far better things you could get from Jude Price, and she made it quite clear.

Oliver Wood Junior, however, wasn't one to think like that. He wanted her to himself, in every way, shape and form, and that was that.

"Hey, Jude!" He called from further down the hallway, she turned slowly, noting that it was Oliver, she put on her most attractive smile and waited for him to catch up.

"And how exactly can I help you, Oliver?" she said as he stopped in front of her, he was smiling, one corner of his mouth more upturned than the other.

"I was thinking we could do something?" he asked, leaning in closer to her, somewhat invading her personal space, it amused her.

Jude raised an eyebrow, folding her arms with a smirk, "I hope you don't mean something like watching the sun set, because I'm afraid, I'm not that kind of girl."

Oliver mimicked her smirk, his head bending even lower, "I was thinking more along the lines of you, me, and some straight liquor. Strictly nothing with bubbles," he finished.

She pouted slightly, and sighed, "oh but I'd just die for a bubble bath, how about it Oliver? We could get some candles and have a real fun night," she said, grinning now, she took his hand, squeezing it, a suggestive look in her eyes.

He laughed lightly, shaking his head, "you're not sleeping your way out of this one, Jude. You've got to earn it," he replied with a grin. Twisting her hand in his, so that they were connected.

Jude's mouth fell open slightly, she wasn't sure whether it was from shock of rejection, or shock from amusement. "Well aren't you a gentleman," she said sarcastically, allowing him to take her hand. He began to pull her out of the building, "you make it seem like I want anyone who will lie down, can't you tell I'm not the desperate type?"

"Yes Jude," he replied with a grin as he continued to pull her along, the clacking of her heels echoing throughout the castle.

"Plus," she said as she wet her lips slightly and shook out her bright red hair, "you and me haven't exactly had our 'seven minutes in heaven' have we? I think I'm missing out."

Oliver grinned and looked back at her, she was giving him one of those smiles again, "I know Jude, and you have been," he replied with a wink as he continued, grinning as he heard her amused chuckle behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it's not too bad!<strong>

**Thanks**


	2. OliverJude ii

**Random inspiration at 12:15am on Christmas Day. Haaha**

**Jude/Oliver. HEARTBREAKKKKK. D: **

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter is But a Word<strong>

* * *

><p>Bitter.<p>

That was how he should have felt. He should have felt bitter, unadulterated resentment towards _her._

The girl who lied, the girl who broke his heart. But he couldn't.

His thoughts revolved around her, his eyes would move around rooms searching for her, just a little glance of her beautiful smile would sate him.

How he was feeling, though. It wasn't right. She had betrayed him, he had a right to feel angry and _hate _her.

Hate

Love

He just didn't know anymore.

He loved her, but he knew he was meant to hate her. That's what everyone expected of him, to hate her, to despise her in every way.

But was that anyway to get over her?

No, he couldn't get over her. She was his every waking thought and no amount of Firewhiskey was going to drown that, was going to kill that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :3<strong>


	3. MollyDimitri i

**Molly/Dimitri**

**[Molly Weasley & Dimitri Coyne]**

**Oh yes. Oh yesssssssssss. The title is just for my own enjoyment.**

**And this is totally Part 1 of many**

* * *

><p><strong>Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls [Part 1]<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly glared steadily at the boy standing in front of her, he was smirking and his eyebrows were raised suggestively.<p>

She hated him.

If there was anybody she wanted to bludgeon with the large Potions text in her arms, it was Dimitri Coyne.

Everything he did exuded douche-baggery.

Molly swore her hate was palpable. If her steely death glare was anything to go by.

"Are you going to give me one of those winning smiles, then? I _have_ just walked into the room," he winked and smiled.

She held back a gag.

"I don't smile, now get away from me, idiot," she replied, as she pushed past him, she made sure her sharp elbow dug into his ribcage. She was hoping to wind him.

"Hey, now that's not very neighbourly, is it?" he commented his breath heavier than before, his hand had reached out to grab Molly's elbow, as she had forcefully jabbed it into his chest.

Her glare increased, and even Dimitri was greatly intimidated by it. He swore her glare could have stoked the fires of hell for millennia. However, he decided not to back off.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't my neighbour," she yanked her arm away. "Now get away from me."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he said slyly, he followed after the departing red head, his eyes following her lower half, a grin appearing on his lips.

Challenge Accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheheehhee<strong>

**Laughing right now.**

**Dimitri/Molly otp. Omg**


	4. MadLouis

**Lol. Sorry Mad. Plus my titles don't even make sense anymore**

**Mad/Louis**

* * *

><p><strong>Counting to Infinity<strong>

* * *

><p>Louis sat fully composed, his back facing the door, his face directed at the open window, which was letting fresh spring air into the small octagonal area that was his room.<p>

He breathed in and exhaled slowly, his eyes closed, his body relaxed and his arms resting upon his bent knees.

The chant continued on, he murmured it, his eyes flickering slightly when bright sunlight passed over his closed lids.

Bird call always calmed him down, he liked to meditate with the sound of nature echoing around him. He was at peace.

There was a light knock on the door, and Louis heard it pushed open. It was the familiar footfalls of Madeline, Head Girl to his Head Boy. She only ever interrupted him when it was important. He heard her try and tip toe towards him, to not stir him, so he continued to chant.

"Lou," she started, she was right behind him, so close he could feel her breath on the back of his naked skull.

His eyes blinked open and he turned to his friend with a smile, "hey Mad, what's the problem?" his voice was light and friendly as usual.

Madeline went scarlet, she was never usually prepared for Louis' smiles, they took her by surprise sometimes.

Louis noted that Madeline looked a little scrambled, her golden-copper tresses sticking out from behind her ears in a messy ponytail. Her shirt was skewed and her tie was resting on her shoulder. He got up, ready to fix the Head Girl's attire. As his hands went to fix her tie and shirt, he felt her quick heartbeat and breathing.

"Breathe, Mad, you're not going to be able to tell me anything if you're so out of breath," he laughed lightly, and brushed down the shoulders of her cardigan and pushed loose strands of hair behind her ears.

She was pointing now, out of the door, and most likely to a corridor outside of the Head's quarters. Louis rested his hands on her shoulders and she slowly but surely calmed down. "Peeves put some sort of Muggle explosive he found down one of the pipes. Half of the corridor is flooded."

Louis smiled and took his chapan from his chair and pulled it over his robes. "Lead the way," he said, gesturing with his hand and Madeline moved through the door, Louis following closely behind her.

"Remind me to give you a massage later, Madeline, the stress is affecting your posture." He said, getting into step beside her and as they moved, he straightened her posture and smiled at his work. "Good."

Mad was looking as usual, pretty flabbergasted by Louis. But just went with it as normal, making sure her shoulders were especially balanced as they walked to the scene of the crime.

* * *

><p><strong>*smirk, giggle, giggle*<strong>

**As per Chi-dears request. **


	5. ElenaJames

**ElenaJames. Because I need this to happen, like woah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rhinestone Cowboy<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena sat nonchalantly in one of the window arches on the Fourth floor. It was a usual place for her, even though it was nowhere near the Dungeons or any of her classes. The place had become usual for another reason, another person, in fact. Someone who took the route up to 5 times a day and who she saw the majority of those 5 times.<p>

This time, Thursday just after Lunch, she was sitting, her feet against the other side of the window arch, a random book propped on her knee, and her eye watching the stairway.

She heard whistling from the bottom of the stairwell, and the irregular footfalls of the person she was waiting for.

She could see the top of his head, his dark brown hair spiked today, after his new haircut. James was whistling to himself and skipping up the steps, and he stopped when he saw Elena, his usual sighting on his way back to his dorm.

"Howdy, partner," James started in his best Texan accent. He winked and shot a finger pistol at Elena.

Elena groaned, feigning disregard for the Gryffindor, and putting on her usual airs of loathing. "Suddenly become a cowboy, Potter?" she asked,

James nodded, hooking his fingers into his trouser buckles and kicking out his leg, "got my sheriff's badge today, ma'am," he replied, elongating his last word and giving Elena a wink while pretending to tilt a hat.

Elena forced herself not to laugh, not to show any other emotion other than hate, it was a bad attempt, the years having this ridiculous crush on James hadn't helped her at all. He only seemed to get to her even more over the years.

"Right, so when can you get yourself into one of those showdowns and get yourself killed?" she asked, her disdain shiny clear again.

James winked, "oh cowgirl, you know no one can beat me to the bull. I'm the fastest shot in the west."

She wasn't going to laugh. She wasn't.

At Elena's lack of reply, he shot her again with his finger pistol and with another wink said, "I've got to see a man about a horse," and he continued up the stairs, starting to whistle The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme. When he reached the landing, he started trotting off, pretending he was riding a horse.

Elena then burst out laughing, "run like the wind, Bullseye," she heard James shout, and she slunk into her alcove, her face covered with the book, and wondering why she could have such a huge crush on such a strange person.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 <strong>

**Hehehehe**

**Camera. It needs to be done**


	6. JudeLogan

**I haven't had a late night thought bubble in AGES. Thanks Leesh and Starlit for getting my creative juices flowing…and no stranger trying to open my door right now, you are not invited in.**

* * *

><p><strong>seeing the unseen.<strong>

* * *

><p>She wasn't the bad guy.<p>

She wasn't.

You could call it human nature.

She was there, so people used her like a puppet, a way to get around the real world. A way to put their wants, needs, deepest desires, even, into one place. To close them off to the outside world.

They made her seem like the bad guy.

The corruptive essence. The spoiler. The home-wrecker. The heart-breaker.

To blame.

Everything was on her, always.

All she had to do was smile a little here, flirt a little there and then she was in too deep. So far down not even she could clamber out. Then it would only get worse until she didn't know what was up anymore. And she wasn't really herself.

She was just an image. A shape that everyone called "whore", "slut..." but she was only just Jude.

A girl who became a symbol overnight.

The girl with fire in her hair, but ice in her veins.

The girl who couldn't say no. And nobody else could resist.

The girl forever judged and always misunderstood, and the girl who nobody would ever listen to or believe.

A broken shell of a girl, which needed shedding.

…

He seemed to bring it out of her, the real Jude - the one that she had repressed over the years, because that Jude couldn't deal, she wouldn't be able to cope with what this Jude could.

Jude felt herself drawn to him inexplicably, and she knew it was dangerous to feel this way. It had been a onetime thing, that one drunken time. But then, he made her feel. He made her feel unexplainable feelings, and she just wanted that, she wanted him. Despite how she felt, and the fear that his very name stirred in her.

But then nothing ever was easy for Jude. Especially when people had expectations of her, they wanted things from her that she was no longer willing to give.

And she was never good at making such decisions.

Fight or flight? Between the chance of happiness and doing what was expected of her, or complying to human nature. Hers or those around her, she did not know.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP.<strong>

**Now Michael Jackson is in my head -_- oh well. I had something to say here. But I completely forgot what. **


	7. JudeJeremy

**Jude/Jem**

**Because Leesh is a desperate girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>shut up and let me go <strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, stop that," Jeremy started.<p>

Jude was nudging him sharply with her elbow, sticking him directly in the ribs, and causing him to be slightly winded. They were both fighting for the same place on the sofa in the Room of Requirement. Jeremy had gotten their first, but Jude had placed herself between the arm rest and Jeremy, forcing him away from it, and he wasn't having any of it.

"Then move, this is my space," she replied, elbowing him again.

He rolled his eyes and got up, he stood over her, his arms crossed, "if you don't get up, I'll take matters into my own hands," he began with a smile, looking as non-confrontational as usual.

"Oh really?" she asked, a quirk in her brow. "And what's that going to be?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other and straightening her shoulders. "Are you going to talk me into moving?" she asked, pursing her lips together.

"Actually, no," he replied. Before another second had passed, Jeremy had lent forward, lifted Jude up and tossed her onto the other side of the sofa.

Jeremy grinned with triumph as he slumped into the seat, kicking his feet up on the coffee table across from them and stretching his arms out. He looked over at Jude and she was livid.

"I won fair and square," he commented, shrugging. "Better luck next time, babe," he winked at her and closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose.

He could hear her moving next to him, but his smile didn't move, he just sat there, his limbs spread wide and relaxing. Well, until he felt the sofa move due to Jude getting up. He could feel her knee digging into his thigh, as she had clearly sat up on the sofa, knees bent behind her.

"Jeremy," her breath hit his cheek. She was pretty close to him. He could smell her perfume, and hear her breathing.

"Yep?" he asked, his eyes still closed, "can I help?"

Jude changed her breathing, her voice changed also, "please let me sit there, Jeremy," her voice was smooth like velvet. She was trying to seduce him, he could tell. Jeremy only laughed, he'd seen this trick a thousand times.

"You're going to have to try a little better than that, I won't fall for it so easily," he smirked and made himself even more comfortable in the seat, jostling Jude slightly. She glared at him, but continued with her assault.

"Come on Jeremy, please, just for me?" she asked, but he only shook his head.

_Fine_, Jude thought,_ I'll just have to try a little harder._

Jeremy's eyes flicked open when he felt a hand on his leg, and he turned to Jude, she had a devious look on her face. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Nothing," she replied innocently, her voice mirroring her expression.

_Playing innocent_, Jeremy thought, _she must really like this seat. _

"If you're going to touch me, at least give me a massage, my backs killing after that run," he said with a nod and he closed his eyes again.

Jude began to rub at his leg, massaging his thigh in a rather sensual manner.

His eyes snapped open again and he rolled them at Jude, "I said my back."

The girl didn't seem to listen, however, as her hand only moved higher, still massaging his leg, but gradually reaching an uncomfortable place for Jeremy, making him fidget. "Uh, yeah, stop that," he said, his voice somewhat strangled.

"You act like this is a new thing for you," Jude said, she was still close to him, "you're far from a virgin at this, Jeremy," she said, her voice low, his name was said directly in his ear, and he swore he could feel her lips brush against the shell.

Jeremy didn't reply, he was too busy concentrating on other things other than Jude's silky voice and her hand trailing ever closer to his personal area.

She squeezed his leg again, "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No you're not wrong," the words were said as he let out a heavy breath. His thoughts going to vomit and car crashes. "However, some manhandling is not going to get me to give up my space," he replied, sounding like he was in the midst of inner turmoil.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, Jude smirked.

He nodded.

"Well then you won't mind about this," her hand was removed and Jeremy was relieved, well that was until the seat beside him moved as Jude sat in his lap, her hand going back to its place on his upper thigh. "Do you like this, Jeremy?" she whispered, she made her voice breathless.

Jeremy looked utterly depressed.

Jude rolled her eyes at Jeremy not responding, he really was a hard nut to crack.

She smirked at the trepidation on Jeremy's face, her hand moved again; she lifted it away from Jeremy, he seemed to relax, and when he thought it was finally over, she placed her hand directly over his crotch.

Jude hardly knew what happened after that, other than the fact that she was catapulted onto the other side of the sofa by Jeremy. He jumped up and Jude rolled over onto the oh so coveted seat.

"I hate you so much," Jeremy groaned, his face in his hands as he stood beside the sofa.

"I knew I'd win, I always win," she grinned, patting the sofa on either side of her legs. "And you've made the seat so warm, thank you, Jem," she added.

He sent her an annoyed look, and went to leave the room, but as he passed Jude by, she pulled him back down, her arm going into the crook of his own, as she held him close to her, keeping his warmth for herself. "You should know better than to compete with me," was all she said before Jeremy sighed and sat back into the sofa, with nothing to quip back at his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm training myself to get increasingly more smutty in every fic.<strong>

**Preparation for my inevitable future smut scenes ;_;**


	8. LoganRoxanneOliver

Dedicated to Starlit. The reason for most of my RP feels.

_Logan/Roxy/OJ_

_Title is a translated song - Bloom by Ga In_

* * *

><p><strong>what made my eyes open wide, was that one kiss.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxanne panicked. There was a lot of internal screaming going on at that moment, the words 'shit' and 'fuck' were being repeated by her inner self and she felt like she was frozen in her position. Her arms weren't moving properly, they were just shaking, half-raised up by her sides. All she could see were his closed eyes. His closed eyes!<p>

It wasn't until the hands that were on her cheeks, slipped onto her shoulders, that she could move again.

Her hands reached up and pulled him away. It would have been better if she pushed him, yes, that would have been a hundred times better. She pushed him.

She knew her cheeks were red and she could feel her eyes beginning to throb as if she were about to begin to cry. Roxanne bit down hard on her lip, holding it in, because this wasn't a moment to cry, she had to be…she had to be-. Her eyes scanned him, they scanned across his lips – partially open, his cheeks – slightly crimson, his eyes – wide and worried, his hands – reaching out, his trousers – she stepped back.

Her fingers touched her lips and her cheeks again. He was staring and she knew he wanted to step forward. Roxanne knew, she knew everything. She'd known and she ignored it. She knew there were times when he'd fought the urge to kiss her, and she thought he'd never do it, not when she was with Oliver, not when he knew what Oliver was like. Not when he knew she _loved_ Oliver.

And this meant she'd have to lie. To protect him, she'd have to lie. Roxanne's anger was starting to build, she wasn't angry at him, no, that wasn't fair. She was angry at herself – she'd let this happen, she got sucked in and now she had to find a way to escape.

Then her tears began to spill and she wiped at them harshly. Seeing his hands move beneath the blur, she stepped back again. She was crying for him, she was crying for _him_! Fuck.

"I…" he started, "I couldn't, I can't." He kept on starting sentences; he kept on stuttering around the words, floundering as if this wasn't his idea.

"Is this what you want?" she asked, her voice was cold, her cheeks still slick with tears and more still brimming. "I thought you wanted to be happy, Logan!" Her hands made tight fists and her finger nails embedded themselves into the skin of her palm, hurting her.

"You make me happy," he replied, his voice was stronger somehow, but the words felt like someone constricting Roxanne, squeezing her tightly and stopping her from breathing.

Roxanne began to shake her head, she heard her knuckle crack and she stepped towards Logan, "I don't make you happy. You think I do because, because…I don't know, but I don't."

Logan shook his head, he looked sincere, "I've been trying to stop myself, but I can't help it. You're the only one I've thought about the past couple of months and I know you're with Oliver, and I know it's stupid of me, Merlin knows, I've been told a hundred times."

She slapped him, hard. It stung her hand and she could see the heat immediately rise to Logan's cheek. He held it, looking wounded. Roxanne hoped she could slap it out of him.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked, his voice confused as if what he had done wasn't wrong.

"Why me, Logan?" she closed her eyes, trying to cross it all out of her memory, the unfamiliar and strange feeling of his lips against hers, the hands that were so much softer than Oliver's. "Not when you know what would happen if Oliver found out."

He looked down briefly, knowing that his actions were rash and foolish, but knowing that he couldn't just let it go on, him torturing himself thinking about her and her being always out of his reach. His feelings had escalated so far, and Jeremy kept on asking him whether they were real or whether they were developed from all the rejection and hurt he'd been through. He knew Jeremy was angry at him for putting himself in this situation when he had told him to find a nice girl, and he'd come back with finding a nice girl, deeply in love with her very protective boyfriend.

"I just hoped," he replied finally, looking up and into Roxanne's eyes, the gaze there strong. He wasn't looking at the lips he'd thought about countless times, nor her freckle-dappled cheeks and not down her neck and across her chest and down even lower.

Roxanne wiped at her face, "Logan, I don't want you to be hurt," she said, her voice tightening. "You're my friend, the friend who I make fun of my dad with, the friend who is so easy to talk to about anything and everything."

"Then why can't it be me?" he asked.

She looked up at him again, her head shaking, "it's always been Oliver, and it's always going to be Oliver."

"You don't know that, you could change your mind," he paused and stared at her, "you didn't pull away straight away."

What was she supposed to say? That she'd meant to and she'd gotten confused? She'd frozen. She didn't know what that meant other than she was shocked.

Then Logan was stepping towards her, "he can't say or do anything if you don't want to be with him anymore. I know you're best friends, but if…"

Roxanne cut him off, shaking her head profusely, "no, no, stop confusing me, I love Oliver, I love him, don't you understand that?" she had her eyes closed tightly. "I'd never break his heart."

"If his heart is all that you're worried about, then -,"

Her eyes opened then narrowed, "there is no 'then'. There is nothing, I'm -,"

She froze again, mid-sentence as Oliver turned down on the hallway they were standing on. He only just looked up, noticing them both. He smiled at Roxanne, but noticing Logan, his expression faltered.

"Hey Rox, Logan?" he approached them both, his hand quickly reaching for Roxanne and entwining their fingers. "What's going on?"

Roxanne breathed internally, knowing this is where the lying began and not knowing when it would end scared her. "Logan was just wishing us luck for the exam," she said to Oliver, forcing a smile as she looked up at him.

"Oh," Oliver replied, giving Logan the once over before disconnecting his hand from Roxanne's and putting his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close and kissing her temple.

"Yeah, good luck," Logan forced, his face tried to hide the utter look of defeat and hurt on his face. He wasn't as successful as Roxanne was at hiding her own feelings.

Roxanne nodded, "see you around," she said, turning to go.

"Yeah, see ya," Logan echoed, feeling his chest tighten like it did every time Roxanne walked away from him, every time he was left wanting her to stay, his hand only ever able to touch her shadow as she went.

* * *

><p><em>End of Part I <em>


	9. LoganRoxanne

This is for Leesh, because she is needy and wants Roxanne/Logan from me. Plus she gave me this perf song, and it's…perf…so…

* * *

><p><em>I won't talk<em>

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

**True** – Ryan Cabrera

* * *

><p><strong>This is true.<strong>

* * *

><p>Awkward wasn't the right word to describe the situation before Roxanne. She was standing there, watching Logan move from foot to foot, his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself and looking away from her, whilst she clutched onto her towel robe hopelessly, the material quickly blowing away from her legs and upwards. The wind was mocking her.<p>

She didn't know how she'd ended up in this situation at all. She'd gone down to the Quidditch grounds to practice and she had gotten out of the shower and put on her robe, then there was an alarm and smoke and without thinking she had left the changing rooms in her robe. It was freezing outside and she wasn't alone.

"Stop doing that," she said, frustration in her voice as she held onto the bottom of her robe.

"I'm not doing anything," was Logan's nonchalant reply, his hands still in his pockets and his gaze still on the night clouds.

"I'm going to kick you," she said through gritted teeth. She was shivering. The alarm was still ringing.

Logan looked down and made a face, "but I haven't done anything."

"As if that was ever an excuse," she replied.

Deciding that it was all very futile, she let go of the bottom of the towel and held it with her legs. When she looked up Logan's eyes were on her legs. She then went onto kick his shin and started walking up the castle.

Logan had shouted and was bouncing around on one leg before he called out to Roxanne. "Are you really going to go all the way up to Gryffindor tower in just a robe?" he asked.

Roxanne turned briefly, and then kept on walking. "Worse things have happened."

She could hear Logan hoping after her, but before she could turn and scold him, she felt him put his own coat over her shoulders.

"I should at least protect some of your dignity," he responded, looking up at the castle, his hands folded tightly against his jumper covered chest. Roxanne could clearly see the blush on his cheeks.

Over the last few months, Logan had gotten steadily worse at hiding his feelings. Roxanne knew that he liked her, she was too perceptive not to notice. But she ignored it for the sake of him, for the sake of Oliver, for the sake of her own sanity, at times.

Without saying anything, Roxanne pulled her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the coat against her. Her legs could be seen, but at least she'd thought to slip into her shoes quickly before she'd fled the changing room.

Roxanne didn't want to say thank you, because she had an incredibly horrible inkling that Logan had been the one to set off the alarm.

"I know what you're thinking, it wasn't me, promise," Logan said as they walked slowly up the path to the castle.

Roxanne snorted, "I struggle to believe that, if it was me, I'd have done it."

Logan looked over at her, his eyebrow raised, "you'd ring the alarm to see me come out in my towel?"

She gave him a look asking 'are you an idiot?' and shook her head, "of course not."

Her lips were pursed, and she could hear Logan's teeth start to chatter, she looked over at him. He must have been unable to handle the cold very well. Even if there was snow still on the ground, he had a _jumper_, she'd been wet and in a towel robe!

Roxanne took Logan's closest hand beside her and put it in the pocket of his coat, her hand gripping onto his in her pocket.

Logan seemed to freeze momentarily, but Roxanne kept on walking. They weren't from the castle now.

"What were you doing?" she asked. "And I mean, what were you doing inside the changing rooms or at least in the area?"

He didn't reply.

"It was you, wasn't it," she exclaimed, turning to Logan, though his hand was still in the coat pocket, and he ended up yelping as his wrist twisted lightly.

"It wasn't, it wasn't, ow, ow," he frowned and Roxanne sighed, turning back to the path and straightening out Logan's wrist. He sighed, "I was waiting for you."

She looked down at the floor at this point, unable to think of something of use to say at that moment.

"Stop waiting for me," she said.

Her mind went to what Oliver had said months ago, that he was scared he'd lose her to Logan, and she'd promised that'd never happen. It was Oliver and Roxanne till the end. She'd always hinted to Logan that it would have been better for him to keep some distance between them. He never really did listen.

Roxanne worried for him. She wasn't sure to what capacity, but Logan was at the very least her friend and she couldn't let him get hurt by her boyfriend.

"I'm weak," Logan said, he was looking up at the half moon, biting down on his lip. "I'm attached to you and I…"

He couldn't finish, Roxanne had interrupted. "That's not true," she said, she tried to make her voice sound cold.

Logan looked over at her, his eyes scanning her features. He had been overwhelmed. The start of the year had been the worst; the situation with Ella and Jude – Ella dating him for what felt like a day before mocking one of his best friends over the fact he was gay. Then having slept with Jude and starting a fight with her on-off boyfriend – but then Roxanne had just appeared – well she hadn't appeared, she'd really been there all along. Every summer since he'd started working at her dad's shop, smiling and joking with him and her dad. But then he was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of her, and he blamed it on rejection, his best friend blamed it on all the rejection he'd suffered, but that wasn't it. Then he couldn't help but blush when she caught him with his eyes glancing across her freckle covered lips and skin. He'd prevented himself time and time again from reaching out and letting his fingers dance across her cheeks and nose and lips.

"It's true."

Then Logan would kick himself knowing that Roxanne had Oliver, and firstly he couldn't get in the way of that, and he hated knowing that that's how it would all end. Roxanne & Oliver. Logan & Himself.

"You don't know what you've done to me," he murmured, his eyes moving from her.

He'd thought on it over and over again. And every time he did, his heart would tell him to go against his morality, and bit by bit another part of him would be in agreement. But then he'd see them together and be back at the start, alone and pining.

There was the voice that said, cross the line, do anything to be with her, don't hide. But his fear only grew. Wasn't it better to live in ignorance rather than face eventual rejection?

Roxanne had let go of his hand, preferring to keep on going on her own. She slipped out from his coat, and rushed up the rest of the slope and up the stairs into the castle. She didn't stop until she'd reached her dormitory, avoiding the laughter and looks of interest from those that saw her.

"Do you want me too?" Logan asked softly, Roxanne having long since gone, his hand exceptionally cold now and his coat lying on the ground.

Roxanne had put on her pyjamas, and slipped into her bed, holding the covers around her tightly, willing herself to forget everything. Including the feel of her burning cheeks and the aching in her hand, which she'd so far managed to repress.

X

"Morning, Cap'."

Roxanne looked up from her position in the arm chair in the common room at Oliver's voice. She hadn't slept much and she hoped it wasn't obvious on her face. Oliver leant in quickly, stealing a kiss before sitting on the arm of the chair.

"You look tired." She sighed lightly, and his arm went around her shoulders, "anything wrong?" he asked.

There was. There were so many things wrong, one being Logan Einaudi, another being why her heart had betrayed her and wasn't beating as fast as it usually did when Oliver was around. That his arms weren't the ones she was seeking.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile, "I just stayed up a little longer than normal working on some plans."

Oliver looked interested, "what's the next prank?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, putting her finger against her lips, "the whole point is that they're secret, Olly. It hasn't changed in 10 years, has it?"

He shrugged with a smile.

This was the worst part of it all.

Oliver.

He was her best friend and had been since before she remembered. Love had come later, much later. But Oliver was her constant, he was her Oliver and she was his Roxy. That's how it was and she didn't want to lose that, ever.

That's why when Oliver would ask for her to keep her distance from Logan, she'd say yes, because she wanted to protect their relationship, she wanted it to be kept as it was. When he asked her to stop getting piano lessons from Logan, she'd said fine, because no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't want to worry Oliver.

Oliver was the only person who could make her act out of character, because he meant just that much to her and it was the same for him.

Then why didn't she mind when he walked away and left her? Why didn't she want to call him back just for one more minute?

Her thoughts would bounce to Logan, and she'd fight back a scream, not wanting to think about him at all, not wanting to think that he'd seen her in her towel the night before, and avoiding the fact that people had already started whispering about it.

She still hadn't gotten her things back from the changing room, including her wand, which she probably shouldn't have left.

Roxanne dragged herself out of the common room, wrapped up in her coat and scarf and she started down the various staircases, forcing her mind on other things – like the next Quidditch match and pranking.

Her mind was so concentrated on everything other than Logan, that she was blind to the people who tried to speak to her and those calling her name. It wasn't until she started down the stairs out of the castle that she even heard her own name, and that was because she'd looked up briefly to see the boy in question standing at the bottom of the stairs, and only two steps from the bottom, in her surprise she'd slipped on an icy part and fell straight into his arms. His arms far too strong to have supported her fall so easily.

She knew she was blushing horribly, and she wanted to scream and punch a wall because of it. Her skin was completely on fire as Logan straightened her out. What was worse was he was blushing too, and his blue eyes were looking at her intently. Roxanne hadn't even noticed the small smirk affecting his lips as her own brown eyes were just transfixed with his in that moment.

"I got you this," Logan spoke first, then one hand went from Roxanne's arms and into his pocket where he took out her wand and her bag – miniaturised. He normalised it and put it over her shoulder.

"You went into the girls changing rooms?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Logan didn't seem fazed.

He nodded.

Roxanne smirked, though it was a weak attempt, "I always knew you were a creep at heart."

"I thought me wanting you to organise me an orgy was reason enough?" he replied, his smirk turning into a smile, their eyes still locked.

"No, I realised it around the time you asked me whether I still had my virginity," Roxanne's smirk had disappeared, and she was looking up at Logan with an expression that was a mix of confusion and worry.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and she rubbed them together without thinking.

'Do it', the voice told him, 'kiss her'.

Logan broke their gaze and looked away from Roxanne, stepping away from her and looking back up at the castle. "Sorry," he murmured, before he quickly escaped up the stairs and away from Roxanne.

Roxanne started walking, trying to calm herself down. She cracked her knuckles, trying to control her composure, but then she felt a hot tear slip down her cheek and she slapped it away. She slapped herself a couple more times as she continued around the castle. Tears of frustration easily flowing.

X

"I saw you with Logan today," Oliver started, his voice was tight and when Roxanne looked up at him, his eyes were full of hurt.

She didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say?

"Why were you looking at him for so long?" he asked.

Roxanne spooned some carrots into her mouth. Oliver had dropped his fork into his plate and though his voice wasn't loud, those on the table could sense the atmosphere. It was foreboding.

"You don't have anything to say?" Roxanne knew this voice, she knew that he was hurt and confused and she hated herself for not having anything to say. Because she didn't know. She just didn't know.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what's happening."

Oliver got up from the table, "it's just a question of whether you still love me or you love him," he replied, his voice broken, though she knew he'd meant it to be harsh. There were whispers around the table and Roxanne sat in silence, still eating her dinner as Oliver disappeared from the Great Hall.

X

It had been a week since Oliver had walked out of the Great Hall during dinner. He'd started avoiding Roxanne, not because he didn't want to see her, because he did, but because he couldn't face her in case she threw him away.

Roxanne struggled, because Logan was always there, reminding her that she was moving away from Oliver and moving towards him, even when she didn't want to. He always spoke to her, asking how she was and she tried to be as curt as possible, but he brought the conversation out of her.

The only thing that Roxanne was happy about was that Logan didn't know how much of an effect he had on her. As far as he knew, from her point of view, was that she was firmly by Oliver's side and she wasn't waning.

X

"I think I'm ready now," Oliver said softly.

He had approached Roxanne silently as she sat on one of the window sills, looking out on the courtyard. She turned, her heart dropping and her eyes sad. Oliver looked just as upset as she did.

"It's not," she started, but Oliver stopped her with the shake of his head.

Oliver cleared his throat and sat beside her, "I know you didn't mean for it to turn out like this, and I can't blame you or him. I can't control your heart, can I? Even though I wish I could, because you know I love you and I won't stop loving you and I can only hope you'll come back to me one day."

Roxanne looked into her lap, feeling her cheeks heat up and her eyes fill with tears. Her hands reached out for his and she grabbed them tight.

"I just want to love you, though. You're my best friend, I can't let you go," she whimpered, tears flowing freely.

He took a deep breath, finding it even more difficult to stop himself from crying and getting angry and hurt and holding onto her and not letting go. "But you love him, and I can't…I can't let you stay with me, not like this. I promised you, I'd still be your best friend, no matter what."

She let go of his hands and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and crying onto his shoulder, wishing the feelings would go, wishing she loved Oliver more. "I'm sorry," she cried. Oliver held her tightly, not saying anything.

X

It was strange and uncomfortable for Roxanne to be separated from Oliver, and it took a week for all the whispers to go down. Everyone thought they were endgame – nothing was going to split them up, so there were questions whispered among the students why it happened.

Roxanne was upset that she let Oliver down most of all. To her it felt like she had betrayed him for her feelings. That this was all preventable.

She didn't want to see Logan, she blamed it on him and she felt justified for doing so. He had been the one to twist her mind and she couldn't imagine what kind of advantages he had thought of now that Oliver and Roxanne had broken up.

Logan was just confused. He didn't know whether he was partially to blame for the break-up, or whether he was still so far from Roxanne, and she'd never think of him that way. It was arrogant to believe in the former, but he couldn't face thinking of the latter.

It therefore confused him quite a lot when he'd see Roxanne and hurry to go over to her, and she'd practically run away from him. After getting to know her, he knew that was out of character for her. She was usually up front about everything. He continued to chase after her though, he couldn't just wait for her to stop running from him, if that were to ever even happen.

X

Roxanne had secluded herself from everyone else as much as she could. Oliver was the only person she would talk to, and he wasn't distant, but she knew he didn't want to go back to how they were before. Sometimes he'd unconsciously begin to put his arm around her shoulders and then he'd remember and stop himself. She wished there was a way she could get him to forget it all. She wondered if his only comfort was in the fact that Roxanne hadn't ran into Logan's arms yet.

It wasn't until two weeks after Roxanne had broken up with Oliver that Logan had caught up with her. She had attempted an escape, but he had grabbed her wrist tightly, and wasn't letting go, no matter how hard she pulled.

"You're very good at being evasive, Roxanne." Logan said, breathing deeply after the run which he had put himself through to get to her.

She turned to him, frowning.

"Don't look at me like that," he said defensively.

Roxanne continued to stare at him with the same expression.

Logan sighed and deciding that he couldn't talk to her like this, he started pulling her down the hall, going up a staircase and reaching a window that was set with a window seat. He sat them both down and let go of Roxanne's wrist. She didn't make any moves to get up, she just looked out of the window and back at Logan.

"Talk to me," he requested, his eyes urging her to say something.

"I don't want to," she replied, her hands folded into fists on her thighs. She was scrunching the hem of her skirt.

Logan reached out to touch her hand, but she swiftly pulled it away. "Don't touch me," she said sharply.

He looked wounded, "is this my fault?" he asked, his voice low.

Roxanne looked up at him, staring into his eyes. She didn't say anything, she just stared. Her fingers were beginning to loosen on her skirt as she met his gaze, until they were relaxed again.

"It's my fault, I was…weak."

He looked at her carefully, assessing the expression on her features. "You're far from weak, Roxanne," he replied. "I won't believe that for a second."

"I am!" she snapped, then shook her head, apologising for snapping. "I am, you made me weak and defenceless and now there's nothing I can do and I'm lost."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his heart beating faster with anticipation at what Roxanne was going to say.

She was having trouble making eye contact with him, then she felt his hand over her own and she didn't pull away this time, she just looked up at him with the most vulnerable expression. Her heart was constricting in her chest.

"I couldn't help falling for you," she admitted, "and being around you hurts, and it hurts in the best and worst way possible." Roxanne took her hand back and pushed curls from her forehead, feeling suddenly feverish, knowing her cheeks would be a bright red at this point.

Logan didn't know how to take it, really. It was everything he wanted, Roxanne to love him, that's what he'd dreamed of. But then hearing her say it, her voice broken and sadness hidden there, he didn't know whether to celebrate or to be in as much pain as he was before.

Roxanne, even in the state she was in, could read Logan's face quite clearly. "I'm sorry," she began. "This is probably the worst way to tell someone you love them."

"Well considering you love me besides your better judgement," Logan replied softly, though there was a drop of bitterness mixed into his words.

She sighed, "it's still you I love, though," she said, looking at her fingers.

"Roxy."

Roxanne looked up at her nickname and instead of being met with words, she was met with Logan's lips. His hands loosely held her cheeks as he kissed her. It wasn't a light peck like he had intended, but had morphed into a real kiss. Though Roxanne's hands stayed in her lap, her eyes had closed and she made a sound of relief as Logan's lips moved against hers.

He let go after a couple more seconds, not allowing himself to open his eyes until he had imprinted that kiss permanently in his mind. When he did, however, Roxanne was looking at his chest, a small smile on her lips, and he was hopeful. He'd risked it – kissing her, but knowing that she wasn't as disgusted in herself as she seemed to be before, he knew that she could come around. That she could accept it; that she loved him and there was nothing she could do about it. That was the truth and it was something he couldn't help but smile about.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Now I shall revert back to my OliverRoxanne shipping. Yes. Apologies for straying Starlit. **


	10. SebDino

**This was started a long time ago. I mean before summer, bro!**

**But happy birthday Mittens, though a couple days have passed. Hehe. But my excuse was the essay I had to write! So that's done and now I can post this beauty. Hahaha. LOVE YOU. **

* * *

><p><strong>Let me be.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Din-Din," Dino heard behind him. He was lying in his bed, his covers wrapped around him as he attempted to sleep, something that had always been difficult when he shared a dorm room with the likes of Sebastian Moon.<p>

Naturally, it was Sebastian who was calling him by one of his least favourite nicknames. He could feel a finger poking him in the back and he turned around, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Sebastian?" he yawned and loosened his hold on his quilt.

"I'm cold, let me get in with you," he moaned, he pulled on the edge of Dino's covers.

Dino sighed, "Just get another blanket then," he replied, "you said after the last time you wouldn't ask again."

It had become too much of a common occurrence that Sebastian had ended up in Dino's bed when he said it was too 'cold'. He was always reluctant because his dorm mate had tried things before.

Sebastian moaned and frowned, "but I'm _cold_, I'm going to bother you until you say yes," he folded his arms, giving Dino a truthful nod.

Dino sent him a glare and reluctantly opened up the side of his covers. Sebastian got in quickly and took it upon himself to wrap his arms around Dino's waist and cuddle into him.

"I hate you, just so you know," Dino said.

"But you're so warm," Sebastian replied, elongating the last word and rubbing his cheek against Dino's back, making Dino frown again.

Dino didn't reply again, and started to drift off to sleep when he felt Seb's lips against the back of his neck, "stop that," he said tiredly, but Sebastian didn't seem to hear. He elbowed him and Seb snorted and Dino's eyes opened.

"What?"

"You were kissing my neck again, Seb," Dino said.

"It's because you're so pretty, Din-Din," he replied tiredly, his grip around Dino's waist tightening.

Dino rolled his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. But it wasn't long before he felt Sebastian's arms loosen and his hand start to slide down his stomach and Dino proceeded to push Seb from the bed, and he hit the floor. "I told you not to touch me there!" he shouted at his roommate.

Sebastian was rolling on the floor in apparent pain, "Dinooo, why did you do that?" he moaned loudly.

Dino glared at him, turning away from Sebastian angrily and pulling the covers over him.

He could hear Sebastian get up and edge over to him, he poked him in the side and lay on his bed, the covers between them. "I could show you how lovely it would be," he sang, his hand slipping over the covers.

"Stop it, stop it right now."

"Come on, you still owe me birthday sex," Sebastian continued lowly.

Dino flipped over and faced Sebastian, "I never promised you that," he declared.

Sebastian frowned, "I'll remember this," he said, before turning to face away from Dino but not move from his bed. He then slipped his feet under the covers and wrapped them around himself, pulling them from Dino's hands.

Dino glared at the back of Sebastian's head and huffed, loudly.

"You'll give it to me one day, Din-Din," Sebastian muttered, and didn't say anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know<strong>


	11. LoganRoxanne ii

**Annyong! Ehhhhhh**

**Just…yeah. I give up. Rox/Logan for the millionth time.**

* * *

><p>Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road<p>

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go

So make the best of this test, and don't ask why

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

_Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) _– Green Day

* * *

><p><strong>What if?<strong>

* * *

><p>They're lying there, hands separated by a mere blade of grass, breathing heavy and faces red. Her hand reaches out, just for the closeness, for his warm hands. She knows what it means to do so, but she can't stop herself. She's frightened and alone and he's there, he's always there.<p>

Her fingers knit with his and she pulls the hand closer to her and grasps a hold of it with her other hand, turning onto her side. He looks at her from the corner of his eyes, asking her what she's doing and why she's doing it.

"Your hands are warm," she says innocently. Her fingers distractedly trace over the calluses that years of playing instruments had created.

"Yours are cold," he says, pulling his hand slightly, taking it from her grasp.

It was all unspoken, but Roxanne knew what a rejection was.

"Logan," Roxanne says, her lips pursed and her hand wishing it was still connected with his.

He quirks his head, questioning why she said his name and why she looks nervous.

"Oliver asked me out," she says, her voice slow and every word thought out clearly. She watches his face for any change, for any indication of his feelings. There is nothing, she feels numb.

Logan nods and his hand slips from his side to scale up his neck and through his hair, making it stick up in the back. Roxanne smiles at the action, but she doesn't dare touch him.

It wasn't always like this, and Roxanne acknowledges how simple a touch is now, how simple and meaningful connected hands and hugs and warm kisses are. Logan and Roxanne. Logan & Roxanne. Logan & Roxy. That's how it was. Connected by the hip and even at the most difficult of times, still connected by the littlest finger, their arms stretching between them, not wanting to let go. That's how it was and Roxanne knows that's how it should have stayed.

Roxanne couldn't even see those days as past. The days they would constantly be in each other's presence, day and night. It was so easy for them to fall asleep talking or playing games or doing work. Doing anything. Now Roxanne can't even feel comfort in the arms of her best friend. He doesn't smile as much anymore, he looks tortured. She tries to reach out but there's nothing, no connection, he doesn't even try to hold on anymore. But she does. Desperately so. She tries so hard that it hurts, that she can't sleep without the sound of his fingers dancing across piano keys or his warm protective smile. It hurts and there is no relief from that pain.

She never tells anyone, but she feels like her heart is broken. Her best friend broke her heart and she can't understand what that means.

"What did you say?" Logan asks, his eyes interested, but nothing more. No worry. No jealousy. The interest only going skin deep.

Roxanne fights back her anger, she swallows it and it collects within her.

"I told him I'd think about it," she replies, looking, searching for something, anything that will make it hurt less, make the rejection bearable. Give her hope.

But there's nothing, nothing but the distant warmth of his hands against hers and memories of happier days.

X

Oliver is…Oliver.

He's what he's always been. The knight in shining armour, Quidditch captain extraordinaire and yet he's like a brother. She remembers paddling pools and face painting and afternoon picnics with Oliver.

Oliver makes her realise how stuck in the past she is, how lost in the present and without a clue she must be, because why else is she still stuck on Logan? Months and months have passed and he just grows more distant. It's like he doesn't want to be friends anymore and Roxanne doesn't understand.

All she finds in Oliver is a distraction. He's her friend, but a relationship with him is so strange, but she can't bring herself to tell him. Notions of honesty are lost, everything is lost.

X

"Did I do something wrong?" Roxanne asks.

Logan sits there, a book on his knee and he doesn't look up at all. Roxanne's arms spread across the table beseechingly, but her actions go unnoticed.

"Why would you have done anything wrong?" he asks, flicking through the book. His demeanour is cold, Roxanne knows this.

She bites down on her lip, feeling like crying, as if that's the only way out of this pain. It's so unlike her. She'd rather fight and go home bleeding then go home crying. It's weak and she knows it.

"You don't talk to me anymore," she says.

He looks up, looking her directly in her eyes and his gaze not faltering. "Why don't you talk to Oliver? Isn't that what he's there for?" he questions.

Roxanne leans back, her eyes wide with confusion, "but you're my best friend, you're supposed to be talking to me. I don't want to talk to Oliver, I want to talk to you."

Her hands reach across the table and she takes the book from him and throws it across the library. They square off, both looking at each other, psyching each other out, neither saying anything.

"Do you have to be so immature all of the time?" he asks, his knuckles tightening on the tables edge. As if he is bracing himself from bursting.

"I'm immature?" Roxanne bursts, "I'm immature?" she repeats, anger flaring. She's up in seconds and by Logan's side. "Is that why you won't talk to me? Why you won't even hug me, because I'm so immature? I'm a child, I am incapable of doing anything right? Is that it?" Her fists are by her sides and her cheeks are red. She feels raw all over.

Logan looks away, his fist banging the table as he gets up. "You're right. That's exactly it, I can't take your presence anymore, you're a whiny brat and I hate you. I hate everything about you and I hate that you won't see that and I hate that you won't leave me alone. I hate that even though you have Oliver, you still bother me. I hate seeing you both, I hate him, I hate everything."

Roxanne stops. Her face falls and she doesn't know where to go or what to do.

There are eyes on her and she feels the crawl of her skin.

Logan just stares at her, his jaw clenched and his hands in fists.

And she feels it. The burning, searing hatred from his words. She feels her chest constrict without her input and she feels the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She's crying and it's the worst thing. And Roxanne hasn't known pain like this before.

Her tears turn. They become heaving sobs, she chokes on her breath and she's frozen in position, unable to turn away from Logan, unable to do anything but cry.

"I thought," she starts, but cut off by her own unswaying pain. Her feet buckle underneath her and she sits on the floor, her legs twisted awkwardly and uncomfortably and tears dampening her shirt and her face.

She waits for something. She waits and begs for something else – to wake up and start over again. To understand, but she can't.

Her best friend's gone and she's alone.

There are hands on her and she feels herself being walked somewhere. All attention is lost, nothing else is relevant but her broken heart.

"Rox," the voice is soft, the hands are warm, familiar.

Her eyes adjust and it's Oliver. Looking at her worriedly, his fingers pushing curls from her red face, his hand gripping hers tightly.

She reaches out to him because that's all there is. Oliver is all she has left, and even if he's not who she wants, he's still there, he's still her friend.

X

Weeks pass and still nothing.

Roxanne doesn't even see Logan, not once. The numbness is at its peak, slipping into every muscle in her body, and even when Oliver holds her hand tightly, like he'll never let go, it's still numb and cold. There is no spark, there is no fire to Roxanne Weasley anymore.

Oliver knows something wrong and he tries as hard as he can to bring her back, to fix her, but he can't. It's impossible and he finds himself unable to cope. He drifts and Roxanne understands.

All she can see is Logan. In her heart, on her mind. Nothing but Logan. She walks around in dazes, thinking he'll just come and find her and that everything he said was just her imagination and that it's okay. Logan is here. Logan is willing to hold you. He loves you.

Her thoughts turn black and dark in their loneliness. Nothing is clear anymore and she searches blindly for sunshine and light and life. She searches for the old Roxanne, who pranked all day and night and slept during class. The Roxanne who was the life and soul, the Roxanne who smiled like there was no tomorrow. The Roxanne from Roxanne & Logan.

She contemplates things. Things she knows she shouldn't. But it's just fear and the inability of knowing what to do.

Her fingers trace sharp edges, but nothing more.

X

"You look sick."

Roxanne jumps at the voice, she panics and it feels strange and it hurts more than she thought it would to hear his voice again.

"You don't care," she says, knowing it hurts to say it, but knowing it's the truth.

Logan doesn't say anything for a while, he just looks at her, his eyes flickering from one place to another and she's so confused. If he hates her, why is he there in front of her?

"I care," he swallows.

She looks him over, not believing. It's been a month since he told her he hated her. A month that she's been alone.

"What's the point in lying to me?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "I didn't mean it before, I was lying because I was frustrated and annoyed and I didn't mean for you to-."

Logan's words are cut off by Roxanne's palm against his face as she slaps him with all the energy she has. He staggers slightly, but doesn't react.

"I didn't mean for you to believe me, I thought that you would see I didn't mean it."

She slaps him again, tears brimming. She keeps slapping him, until his cheeks are red and he has begun to wince. He only continues his sentence and tries to finish.

"Roxanne," he says softly, his cheeks raw and his eyes imploring.

"You broke my heart, Logan," she whispers, tears freely flowing. She looks well and utterly defeated.

"I didn't meant to," is his weak reply. "I got confused and that's the only thing I could think to push you away."

"Why would you try and push me away?" her words are careful.

He looks down, blushing, making his cheeks redder than they already were. "Because you made me confused and it was easier that way. If you were away from me, I'd be less confused and then you would be with Oliver and it would be okay."

Roxanne stares at him, utterly confused and unable to say anything of merit. Words begin to form, but they turn to nothing but empty breath. It clicks, but she can't believe it. She couldn't believe that he could do this to her and then say this.

"You said you hated me," she states, her cheeks beginning to flare with anger and hurt. Her tears still hadn't stopped.

"I don't," he looks ashamed.

"You told me you hated everything about me, you hurt me and you think it's okay to say this and that I can just…" she didn't know how to finish. That she could just what?

His hand reaches out for hers and she shirks backwards.

"You're not allowed to touch me."

"Roxanne I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he says, his hand moving back to his side.

She takes a breath, "how can you decide that you can't see me anymore. That it's better if you don't. I've felt like I couldn't breathe without you around, Logan. I can't breathe, you're what makes me breathe, you're my oxygen."

Logan reaches for her hand again and she doesn't pull away this time. He holds it, emanating warmth along her fingers and she looks back at him, willing him to say something.

"I love you," his words are quick, but not rushed.

His eyes search hers and she is lost, just as lost as she was before, when she didn't have Logan. Now she's lost in her mind, lost with her words.

"I love you and it's better to say it, I can't hold it in any longer."

"But why?" her question is ambiguous.

He shakes his head, "I thought if you knew, it would change things and it was better that you didn't. That way we could stay the way we were and you wouldn't have to constantly think about my feelings."

"It wouldn't have been like that."

"You don't have to sugar coat it, I know what you're like," he takes a deep breath.

She stamps her foot, "no you don't, you idiot." Frustration colours her words and she just wants to hit him and shake him and hug him. "You should have been honest with me."

Logan doesn't know what to say, he stands and watches her.

"I would have been fine," she says, a frustrated smile appearing and confusing Logan. "How could you just leave it like this? With big what ifs?" she asks. "What if I had said yes? I wouldn't have been crying for months if you had, you utter fool."

His mouth opens to speak, but nothing comes out.

"You would have?" he manages after some time, his voice hoarse.

Roxanne nods, her heart feeling relief for once, and her smile turning from frustration to something close to happiness.

"I thought I was so obvious, I thought you didn't even want to be friends anymore," she admits.

His fingers squeeze hers, "I thought that was all you wanted."

She lets go of one his hands, shaking her head and punching him softly on the shoulder, much like she used to and he smiles.

"Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" she asks.

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be bold and forward?" Logan asks back, a small smile affecting the corners of his mouth.

Roxanne smiles, "touché."

Their hands disconnect and Logan pulls her tightly towards him, his arms reaching around her waist whilst hers around his neck as they hug tightly. Roxanne buries herself into his neck as much as she can, taking him in and unwilling to let go. Never wanting to let go.

"You owe me a pie now," she says into his neck.

"Let me guess, strawberry?" Logan suggests, his smile increasing as he revels in the familiar and missed feel of Roxanne against his chest.

It feels easy and natural and all he can do is chuckle lightly as Roxanne nods and holds onto him even tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. It started off well for me, and then I just don't know.<strong>

**Note. Not one kiss. I'm so great.**


End file.
